


Deleted Scenes from Mass Effect

by Rafael



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short scenes that never made it out of the BioWare cutting floor. From the humorous to the heartfelt, these are some of the scenes I wished had been in the game(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Game-Mass Effect 2

Location: SR2-Galley

Kenneth Donelly converses with Kelly Chambers. Gabriela Daniels approaches Donelly.

Gabriela Daniels- Kenneth, it’s time for our watch.

Kenneth Donelly- So I tell Joker, if you want to drink, you got to spell it.

Kelly Chambers- That’s so funny!

Gabriela Daniels - We got to go Kenneth.

Kenneth Donelly- In a minute. So, are you interested in catching a vid later? I heard we got the latest Blasto movie on file.

Kelly Chambers - Sure, I like that.

Gabriela Daniels stares daggers at Kelly. Kenneth continues the conversation. Gabriela walks away.

Location: SR2- Engineering a few days later.

Kenneth Donelly fidgets while on his station. He tugs his trousers and bites his lip.

Gabriela Daniels - Kenneth, would you stop that. What’s the matter with you?

Kenneth Donelly - Nothing.

Gabriela Daniels -Really? Looks like you got ants in your shorts.

Kenneth Donelly- No, its nothing, just a thing. I’ll go and talk to Mordin and see if he can give me something for it, maybe a shot or a lotion.

Gabriela Daniels- Why would Mordin have to give you…oh…Oh God!


	2. Deleted Scenes Part 2

Location: Backroom of the ExoGeni research station on Nodacrux

Doctor Ross conversing with Shepard and his squad.

Doctor Ross - I know what we did here was wrong, I’ll admit that, but is over now. There is no sense in reporting this to the authorities.

Shepard - The lives of those scientist where your responsibility. I have to take you in.

Doctor Ross - Ah…that’s not going to happen. Open fire, OPEN FIRE!

The ExoGeni guards drop their weapons.

Guard 1 - Yeah, naaaah.

Doctor Ross - What?

Guard 2 - You know what? I don’t remember much of what happened. Those things just started to puke on people. I just shot them.

Guard 3 - Yeah, they never told us what was going on. We just stood around and guarded stuff.

Guard 1 - Didn’t see much, but I’ll testify about, you know, about guarding stuff.

Doctor Ross - But we will all go to jail, you idiots?

Guard 1 - We? I didn’t wear a lab coat. Did you?

Guard 2 - Nope.

Shepard pulls out his pistol and shoots the doctor in the head.

Shepard - I guess we are done here.


	3. Deleted Scenes Part 3

Mass Effect 1, Consort Quarters on the Citadel

Shepard rejects the Consort’s “Gift of Words”. She then takes Shepard back to her bed with the translucent egg shaped canopy.

Reactions of the crew to Male Shepard + Consort

Ashley: Spiritual and sophisticated my ass!

Tali: Oh Keelah! Again with the tongue in the…that can’t be sanitary!

Wrex: Damn Shepard! I seen varren on the street with more tact. And they call us barbarians.

Reactions of the crew to FemShep + Consort

Garrus: Well, she certainly has…flexibility.

Kaidan: They didn’t teach that at brain camp!

Wrex: Don’t worry Joker, I’m recording every second of it!

Joker (on Wrex earpiece): I owe you one buddy!

Liara response to Shepard (either sex) + Consort if not romance.

Liara: Oh goddess.

Any other member of the crew: So that’s how all those rumors get started.

Liara response to Shepard + Consort if Romanced

Liara Glows a Deep Blue: NOBODY TOUCHES MY SHEPARD!- Followed by a biotic charge.

Wrex to Joker: Yeah little buddy, I’m taking pictures.

Follow up in Mass Effect 2 on the Normandy SR-2 lab.

Mordin “studying” the video: Guess Shepard doesn’t need-Inhale/Exhale-mood music.


	4. Deleted Scenes Part 4

Game: Mass Effect 2

Location: In Miranda Lawson's cabin aboard the Normandy SR-2 after the mission on Pragia.

Jack and Miranda are having a heated argument.

Paragon Male or Female Shepard.

Miranda: But clearly you were a mistake!

Shepard: A mistake? A human ordering Ryncol from an Batarian bartender at Afterlife is a mistake. Kidnapping, drugging, torturing and training kids to murder one another is not a mistake. I've killed better people for lesser- makes air quotes- mistakes.

Paragon Shepard with the Colonist Background.

Shepard: And what do you call a pro-human terrorist group dealing with batarian slavers? One word Miss Lawson, Mindoir.

Renegade Male Shepard.

Shepard: Really? Okay, I'm done. Jack? Make sure you call Gardner after you're done, okay?

Renegade Female Shepard.

Shepard: Really? Jack, Rock, Paper Scissors!

Jack smiles wickledly.

Miranda: Shepard? Shepard....


	5. Deleted Scenes Part 5

Game: Mass Effect 3

Location: Presidium Plaza, The Citadel

Male Shep or Non-Romance/Romance Paragon Fem Shep

Vakarian Sr.- Commander Shepard, my son speaks highly of you.

Shepard- I owe a lot Garrus. We all do.

Vakarian Sr.-I appreciate what you're trying to do, Commander. I never doubted my son's talents only his patience. But like you humans like to say, “The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” correct?

Shepard- Something like that.

Vakarian Sr.- I seen too many good men wonder down that path. I just didn't want him to go astray. Children don't seem to understand that until they become parents themselves.

Shepard- Sometime there is no time for elegant solutions.

Vakarian Sr.- I suppose not. First Saren and now the damn Reapers. I'm just glad Garrus is okay.

Shepard- If you don't mind me say so, sir, I think you should tell him, before it's too late.

Vakarian Sr. nods and shakes Shepard's hand- Good luck commander, and may the Spirits watch over you.

Shepard- Likewise.

Vakarian Sr. joins his children on a stroll down the Presidium. Laughter is heard in the distance.

Renegade Romance Fem Shep

Female Turian extends a hand to Shepard.

Solana Vakarian- Good to meet you Commander.

Shepard folds her arms across her chest.

Solana Vakarian- Is there a problem Commander?

Shepard- Yes. 

Solana Vakarian- I don't disapprove of your relationship with my brother, commander.

Shepard- I didn't know we needed your approval?

Shepard and Solana glare at each other

Solana Vakarian- He is my little brother and I care about him.

Shepard- Funny way of showing it. For your information he wasn't, “Playing Specter,” he was helping me take down Saren, the Collectors and now we are fighting the Reapers, for Palaven and for Earth.

Solana Vakarian- How did you...that's right you are a Specter.

Shepard- Damn right I am.

Solana Vakarian- Listen, I do care about my brother. He is always going off to some adventure while I had to stay at home with my mother and...I just can't lose him too.

Shepard- He took a rocket to the face, I doubt the Reapers can do any better.

Solana Vakarian- That's my brother, too stubborn to die.

Shepard- That's because I won't let him, not on my watch.

They nod to each other.

Solana Vakarian- What do you know, my brother did the right thing for a change. Good day commander.

Solana walks toward Garus' table at a nearby Presidium cafe. Shepard winks at Garrus and walks away.


	6. Deleted Scenes Part 6

Game: Mass Effect 3

Location: Presidium Plaza, The Citadel

Romance Paragon Male Shep

Characters: Male Shepard (Colonist/Sole Survivor), Ashley Williams, Mrs. Williams, Sarah Williams.

Mrs. Williams and Sarah approach Ashley and Shepard's table.

Mrs. Williams- Ashley.

Ashley gets up and greets her mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ashley- Mamma, this is commander Shepard. Shepard, this is my mother.

Shepard- A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Williams.

Mrs. Williams- Quite. Now Ashley, if you and your sister would excuse us for a moment, I have something to discuss with the commander.

Ashley- But mamma we are in the middle of....

Mrs. Williams- Don't but mamma me, Ash.

Ashley takes her sister by the hand and leads her to a spot near the cafe's counter. Mrs. Williams clears her throat.

Mrs. Williams- I understand that you and my daughter have become reacquainted. Is that correct?

Shepard- We are taking it slow, ma'am.

Mrs. Williams- As slow as you did the last time, commander, before you died and left my daughter bereft only to come back allied with a terrorist organization?

Shepard- I was listed M.I.A. ma'am and as far as Cerberus is concerned I ended my relationship with them the moment they betrayed humanity.

Mrs. Williams- Don't B.S. commander. Scuttlebutt is the life blood of an Marine spouse. My youngest just lost her husband. Mine lasted a bit longer, but the weight of duty on his shoulders took him from us. And now I find out my beloved Ashley is....

Shepard- Ma'am I worked with Cerberus to stop the Collectors. Back then thousands of lives were a stake. Now, trillions. Ash is one the best marines I have ever served with and she will make for a damn fine Spectre. I know about loss too...

Mrs. Williams- Mindoir.

Shepard- Yes.

Mrs. Williams- Those three are all I have left and I swear by all mighty God, the universe won't take them away from me without fight.

Shepard- They'll have to through me first, ma'am.

Mrs. Williams nods an leaves. Sarah walks by the table.

Sarah Williams- Ash was right, you still have a great ass.

Ash facepalms in the background.


	7. Deleted Scenes Part 7

Game: Mass Effect/Bring Down the Sky DLC

Location: Asteroid X57

Characters: Shepard (Colonist Background), Charn

Charn- I signed on to make a little profit. A quick slave grab, nothing more.

Shepard- A quick slave grab, eh? (Pulls gun) Mindoir sends its regards.

Charn- Shit!

(Gunshots)

Shepard- Well, that was quick.

 


End file.
